The Talk
by underworld asp
Summary: Harry and Ginny give Albus "the talk" one day. Rated T for content.


**AN: JK Rowling is the only who owns the world of Harry Potter, not me. **

"Albus, sweetheart, your father and I know your gay and all, but we just to make sure… well you know… Know what you're getting into." Ginny Potter said, Harry was by her side, and both of them felt uncomfortable talking about sex with their son. They felt the same when they talked to James about sex and that was more of Harry talking about it instead of Ginny.

"Mum, _Please. _Dad already gave me the talk years ago." Albus said when he realized that his parents were talking about sex, he felt embarrassed the last time, and he felt embarrassed again this time. He has already received 'The Talk' back when he was thirteen, nearly fourteen. It was also a conversation he never wanted to experience _again_. "Shouldn't you two be talking to Lily about this and not me?"

"We know Albus, but… well this is different… we thought you liked girls then and I didn't talk to you about sex either." Harry piped in. "Well I did give you girl advice but… your mother and I thought we should talk to you about…. Well… you know."

"I know how sex works, I am seventeen. Can I please go back to my room now?" Albus said, he really didn't want to hear the sex talk from his parents. Not about girls, nor about men.

"I told you how it works with men and women son, but… not about man and man." Harry said. Ginny was proud that Harry wasn't leaving up to all the talking up to her.

"I know how that works." Albus said. Harry looked up suddenly, he wasn't sure he heard his son right.

"What?" Harry asked. "What do you mean you know how it works?"

Albus blushed at the question. "Not everything… but I know how it works."

"And where did you learn this from?" Ginny asked her son.

"Um… Scorp," Albus said.

"And how does Scorpius know about this?" Harry asked, his father instincts were kicking in now.

"_Dad please_!" Albus said, he felt his face turning redder. Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder, and he looked at her.

"Harry dear, interrogating your son like a criminal is not helping." Ginny said, giving her husband a mothers-knows-best look. "Albus what about… what about sexual transmitted diseases? Have you two talked about those things?"

"_Yes,_ we have mum, he doesn't have any diseases." Albus said leaning back against the sofa. This was the last thing he wanted to talk to his parents about.

"How do you know?" Ginny said, "Have you two even considered protection? I mean there is more… more complication between two boys than a… a straight couple."

"Mum can we _please_ stop talking about this?" Albus asked. "I don't think he even wants to have sex with me."

"Oh please Albus, of course he does, he is a boy, which is all that boys think about." Harry said looking at Albus, he felt his father mode was kicking in again even though he was uncomfortable with the whole conversation about sex.

"Dad I am a boy too, and so are you, so is James," Albus said.

"That may be Albus, but I know _exactly_ what he is thinking, and I know what James is thinking as well… Albus you are a good boy, and that is the type that boys like Scorpius take advantage of." Harry said, he knew what Scorpius was thinking, and thankfully so does James.

Albus knew his father didn't mind him being gay, but it was Scorpius that his father did not trust. For Harry, he always thought his son hated Malfoy, and that was until Albus's sixth year when he found out that Albus was dating Scorpius Malfoy. He even remembered getting more than a few letters from Hogwarts that Albus got into a fist fight again with the Malfoy spawn. That was until the end of sixth year when Albus sent him and Ginny a letter saying how he and Scorpius were dating. Harry may not like Scorpius fully but he did approve of their relationship when he saw how well they got along together, he was surprised that Ginny approved of it as soon as she heard.

"Albus honey, what your dad is saying is that… is that you two are boys and that…. And that your hormones can get carried away… You two may not plan on it but… but it can still happen." Ginny said before Harry and Albus start arguing.

"It isn't like this is my first time having sex." Albus said his arms were now crossed over his chest. Harry and Ginny looked at him when he said that.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, he did not want to know if that Malfoy spawn has already shacked up with his youngest son. It was something no father wanted to hear about their child.

"I am _seventeen_ dad, and Scorpius and I are old enough to make that decision ourselves." Albus said, he so wanted this conversation to end.

"We know you two are of age, but… what types of parents would we be if we didn't talk about this?" Ginny said leaning in her chair, looking at her son. "We both love you very much sweetheart."

"I love you too mum." Albus mumbled, Ginny smiled at him as she kissed his head.

"And yes you may go back up to your room." She told him.

"Love you too dad," Albus said as he got up and he walked up stairs to his room.

Albus walked in his room and he closed his room door. Making sure he closed the door quietly. His boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy opened the closet door and walked out.

"Hey Potter, took you long enough." Scorpius said as they sat on the bed. Scorpius Malfoy held onto the boy, and the blond snuggled close to Albus. Albus felt different with Scorpius than with his family. He may feel himself with the sets of people, but with his family he was just another kid in the family. In the family, everyone gained up on each other and Albus was the one that James gained up on, and when it comes to school, he was just another Potter. When it comes to Scorpius, things were different.

"I think my dad likes you," Albus said as the two snuggled close to each other.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it later when we are finished," Scorpius said as they shared a kiss, electricity sparked between them. Albus felt Scorpius's hand brush against his shoulder, and they both groaned as they lay down on the bed.

"Albus Severus Potter what are you doing in there?" Harry said as he heard a noise from his son's bedroom. Albus shot up and looked at the door.

"Oh shit," he said as Scorpius got off the bed and began to get under the bed. Harry opened the door and say Albus on the bed, and Harry felt his father instinct kicking in. He knew something wasn't right in the room.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?" Albus asked.

"What was that noise I heard?" Harry asked looking at Albus.

"Nothing," Albus said, but Harry didn't buy it, he knew from experience when a child was lying to their parents. James did this type of thing often, always having his girlfriend's hide under the bed when he and Ginny came in the room.

"Malfoy," Harry said, he had a feeling that Scorpius was in the room. He saw his son looked uneasy now.

"Dad, he isn't in here," Albus said after a few minutes of silence.

"Fine, I don't want to catch him in here, you know the rules-"

"I know dad, me and Scorpius have to be in the family den where you and mum are watching." Albus said, he heard that rule overly repeated a million times. Harry nodded and closed the door behind. Albus waited a few minutes before signaling Scorpius out from under the bed and Scorpius stood up.

"I thought he never leave," Scorpius said as he sat by Albus. Harry then burst open the door.

"Malfoy!" he said looking at the blond boy sitting next to his son. Scorpius shot up very fast looking at the older Potter. "You have until the count of three to get out of this room… 1…"

"See you later Al," Scorpius said as he ran out of the room.

"…2…" Harry said as he watched Scorpius ran out of the house. Harry smiled at the thought on how funny it was to see the blond cower in his presence. Harry then looked at Albus; Harry's arms are now crossed over his chest.

"I wuv you," Albus said trying to lighten his father's mood.

"To wittle to wate" Harry said looking at his son.

"Um… I'm sorry?" Albus said, he was pouting now, trying to get out of being in trouble.

"Albus Severus Potter, what have I told you about where you and _him_ should be." Harry said to him.

"In the family den," Albus said, he was looking down at his feet, taking an interest in his shoes.

"That is right young man, and I want you to know… to know that the next time he comes over he should tell your mother and me that he is here the next time don't you think?" Harry said, his voice was calm now. Albus felt confused now, he thought his dad was angry at him.

"You're not mad?" Albus asked, and Harry shook his head in response.

"No, of course not, you two are boys, I had a feeling he was in your room, and James pulled that stunt many times." Harry said.

"Thanks dad," Albus said with a smile.


End file.
